Unknown Bonds
by As de corazones
Summary: I know, the title sucks and so the summary but I promise you that the story is good! well, this is about Lily and her strange life at Hogwarts. something is happening there, something to do with Fairies, dragons, etc. now R/R please!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Unknown Bonds  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: as usual, everything you recognise is Rowling's. Plot is mine.  
  
A/N: well, here I am, writing my second fic. I know I should be working on my other story, but since I got only one single review from the last chapter, which was very difficult to write, and I suddenly got inspired to write this, I thought it would be a good idea to do it. I have hundreds of ideas stored in my mind so you can expect other stories soon!  
  
Summary: ever wonder why Lily's spell on Harry was so powerful? Well here you will find my version of Lily's childhood, her school years with the terrible marauders and a thing or two I won't tell you Now all you have to do is read! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter one: the beginning.  
  
  
  
Lily sighted. She looked at the window: another grey rainy day in the boring house of the Seron's. They had found her when she was only two years old, she had been laying inside a picnic basket at their door. They were a married couple with a young kid about the same age.  
  
They lived in a farm that was in the middle of nowhere. They had taken her in only because they needed more hands to work. They never treated her badly, but they have never given her the love that she needed. They were not very good parents, they were always too busy for her or even for their own son, Steve.  
  
Lily had past most of her childhood working at the farm, milking the cows, collecting the crops, cleaning the house, the barn, feeding the animals, and so on. She never had toys but she had always had a great imagination, which could replace them.  
  
She had always been too busy and too far away from school to go. She and Steve had become very closed friends. He had always listened to her on those long days on the farm. He made her laugh when she was sad and always understood her. He was the ideal brother any girl would want. He was exactly a month older than she was (they knew her birthday because inside the basket they had found her there were some papers).  
  
  
  
It had been a very big surprise when Lily, on her eleventh birthday, got a letter to go to Hogwarts. It had mysteriously come with some money for her books. Truth to be told is that Dumbledore send her every year some money for her things, he had taken a liking on this girl. But he never said that he was the one who send his money.  
  
So off she went to Hogwarts. She immediately became best friends with the marauders, specially with Sirius Black. The marauders had been very closed friends since they had memory, especially Sirius and James Potter but Remus Lupin and Peter had also been good friends. They had accepted this girl the moment they saw her, knowing she was one of them.  
  
She was not completely a tomboy, but like she had lived in a cold farm, she had had a hard life. This made her strong and brave and when she met these boys and saw their way of living she immediately wanted to be like them, having fun all day long. She was very intelligent and came up with the most brilliant pranks any of the boys could think of. She was accepted into the 'Marauders'.  
  
She had dark brown boring hair and dark brown eyes and if you looked closely at them, you would have noticed they were kind of green. (a/n: strange, I know, but my eyes are really like that, they also turn green when I wash my face or cry, don't ask my why.)  
  
(A/n 2 : I know that this is not the real description of Lily, but for the time being it will be, ok?).  
  
Now it was summer holidays. Lily and the marauders would be going into their fourth year. Over the summer Lily had grown taller, out of her usual petit figure. She was extremely pretty but no males at Hogwarts dare to ask her out. Ever. The problem was that the marauders were too protective, Lily didn't care, she wasn't much into dating stuff, she preferred playing pranks and hanging out with Sirius, James, Remus and Peter.  
  
Now back to the present.....  
  
  
  
Lily looked at the rain. Steve was sitting across from her on the floor. Reading one of Lily's books about the magical world. Steve had always been interested in it, and Lily, who didn't forget about him during the school years, send him letters every single day.  
  
I wonder what the boys are doing right now? she thought. Although Lily had been invited several times to spend the summer with her friends, her adoptive parents had never allowed her.  
  
Lily had an idea. The thing that she most missed when she was at school, besides Steve, were the horses. She loved going on horseback riding. Anytime: during the day and/or night, in winter or summer, even when it was raining.  
  
" Hey, want to go on horseback riding?" she asked Steve.  
  
"Sure."  
  
They went out of the house and got two horses. They walked as if it were a normal day, like if the rain wasn't pouring down and landing heavily on them, they were used to it.  
  
They raced with the horses all around the farm. Then they started jumping old fallen down tree-trunks. The horses seemed to fly. But then, it happened. Steve fell from the ground and his head hit a trunk. Lily jumped off her horse. "STEVE!!!!" she said, running towards him.  
  
He lay unconscious on the floor.  
  
"steve, please.... don't die.... don't let me alone....... don't....."She said sobbing.  
  
Then, she somehow knew what to do. She held his hand tightly and wished against all wishes he would wake up. Some of her vital energy started going into him. He opened his eyes, confused. She smiled at him weakly and, because most of her energy had been drained, she fainted.  
  
When she woke up she was inside her bed, with dry clothes. She looked around her room.  
  
"What happened?" she asked Steve, who was sitting on a chair near her. "That is what I want to know. First everything went black, then I started seeing a golden light which was pulling me back. I opened my eyes and you fainted. From what I read on your books, you must have passed me some of your energy." He said.  
  
"But how on earth did I do that? I mean, to be able to pass your energy to other person you require a wand and you must learnt a complicated spell. I had neither of them." Lily answered. She was very curious about this.  
  
"No idea." He said.  
  
Lily fell back into her pillow and went to sleep. She had wonderful dreams about herself and the marauders, boy, she missed them a lot!  
  
The rest of the summer passed uneventful. Lily and Steve got up every day before sunrise, so they could go running. Although Lily had never been fat, she had always been rather chubby. This summer she had proposed herself to loose some weight. She had achieved this by running every morning around the farm, for about an hour. Now she was quite slender, and her legs were muscular too.  
  
The first of September came fast. Steve went with her and they said good bye at the barrier. Lily promised to write to him every day and went through the barrier.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
She had knocked into someone.  
  
"I am sorry" they both said. When they turned to face each other.....  
  
"LILY!!!!!!!!"  
  
"SIRIUS!!!!!"  
  
They hugged each other. They had missed each other a lot.  
  
"Lily, I didn't recognise you, you have grown taller." Sirius said. He didn't notice his friend had also had other changes because of Lily's lose robs.  
  
When James, Remus and Peter saw her they hugged her so hard she started choking.  
  
They found a compartment and loaded their trunks.  
  
"So... how was your summer guys?" Lily asked her friends. They had all, well, except Peter, invited her to their houses, but her parents hadn't allowed her.  
  
"Boring, as usual. My dad gave some parties at my house for all the boring ministers of Europe and some important aurors. I had to be present, as usual. Well at least Sirius was there." James said. His father was the Minister of Magic and Sirius' father was an auror. Lily had always been very curious about these boys' houses and all the things they surely had. They never showed it, but they had loads and loads of money.  
  
"ya, if it hadn't been for our little surprise at the end, it would had been totally boring." Sirius said, grinning.  
  
"Don't even tell me about it. You must have scared the hell out of those innocent ministers," Lily said laughing. She had a pretty good idea of what their pranks were like.  
  
"And you guys?" she said, looking at Remus and Peter.  
  
"Oh...I...I...I...met some interesting people" Peter said nervously, not meeting their eyes. (a/n: have any idea of who it was?)  
  
"And I, well, the only thing I can say is that there were too many full moons. Not a very enjoyable summer." Remus said. They all knew he was a werewolf.  
  
"And you Lily?" James asked.  
  
" Like always: feeding the animals, milking the cows, etc. I also rode on horseback all day long with Steve. You guys should meet him, he is a nice guy." Lily said.  
  
The boys, James and Sirius especially, felt very sorry for her. Never in their lives they had done a single house chore, and their best friend had to work as a slave.  
  
"Tell you what" James said. "Next summer we will go to your farm and meet this Steve boy. We will also take you with us when we return, no matter what"  
  
"Yeah. Besides, our parents are dying to meet you. They saw some pictures of you and asked us to introduce you." Remus said. The other boys nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Ok" Lily, said. Smiling grateful at them.  
  
Around midday, all of them went out of the compartment and started looking for Malfoy's and Snape's compartment. When they found it, they threw hundreds and hundreds of dungbombs into it and Lily made a locking spell, which made the compartment door locked until they got to Hogsmade.  
  
They all return to their compartments rolling in laughter.  
  
  
  
They got to Hogwarts very early. They saw the sorting ceremony and clapped the new Gryffindors. The Marauders (4 boys and Lily, she is one of them, remember?) were very hungry. But what came next made them forget completely about their stomachs.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and asked for silence. He gave the usual warnings of not going into the forest and explained a couple of things to the first years. But when he finished, he didn't seat, as usual. This meant he had something important to announce. They all looked at him expectantly. He had this twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"well, I have only one more thing to tell you. Some people from the magical confederation of the magical country of Kilstainn will be with us this year. They have some business here, and if I were you, I wouldn't get on their wrong side. Please help them in whatever they need, make them feel at home, it is very important, for everyone, understood?" he said.  
  
"So now I would like you all to welcome them................. They will be here in some minutes, watch your manners, please." He finished. It was strange for him to ask them all this, he never did. This must be very important people.  
  
When Lily turned to talk to her friends, she found them all shocked. In fact, all the non-muggleborns in the hall were like this.  
  
"What did he meant? Who are those people? Why is he so worried about our manners? And I thought that there was non entirely magical country, what is he talking about?" Lily asked her friends, confused.  
  
Sirius was the first to speak. " I think we should start from the beginning. There are more magical creatures than the ones we study at school. There are some, which are very similar to us, wizards, but more than a hundred times more powerful. Know who I am speaking of?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"No". Lily replied.  
  
"Fairies. They are very similar to us, but they are extremely powerful. I wander what business they have here." Remus said.  
  
"How come I have never seen one?" Lily asked.  
  
"You see, many years ago, we, wizards depended on fairies. We asked them to solve all our problems. For a time they did, but then they realised that they had no right to control our lives, that we were becoming useless, so they decided they had had enough.  
  
They magically made an enormous island and went to leave there. Although this island is supposed to be bigger than Europe and Asia put together, it is not visible for muggles or wizards. But I wonder what could be so important to make them go out of their island. Since they went there, in the year 125, they have never set a foot on our world. That is why you have never seen one." James explained.  
  
"But they were so important for us, wizards, that we have always remembered them." Sirius said. " They are known to be a little unfriendly towards us, and when they get pissed off, they can be ver dangerous."  
  
Now Lily understood a bit more. No wonder Dumbledore wanted them to behave.  
  
Suddenly, they all heard trumpets sounding. The Great Hall walls opened slowly. And when the witches and wizards saw who it was they were more shocked than before.  
  
So, tell me people, do you like it? Should I continue it? I know this first chappie was kinda slow, but I promise you it gets better. This story has a real, thought over, plot! I have already written chapter two and depending on the amount and kind of reviews I will be uploading it soon.  
  
Come on, make my day, please?  
  
I love to hear suggestions and if you have any question just review!  
  
Please? Just click the button below, I know you want to! Heh not really, I only wish that!  
  
Oh and if anyone wants to be my beta just leave me your e-mail. Please? I need help!  
  
  
  
Bye  
  
As de Corazones 


	2. introducing the fairies

Unknown Bonds  
  
Disclaimer: as usual, everything you recognise is Rowling's. Plot is mine.  
  
A/N: OH MY GOD!!! Eight reviews for only the first chapter!!! * Checks if she is reading the wrong 'Statics'* no, its real! I can't believe it! (!!!!! THANK YOU PEOPLE FOR MAKING MY DAY!!!!!!!! You see? It makes me extremely happy, so just review again, ok? Plzz!!!!!! Ok, ok, I will shut up now, Enjoy!  
  
Here goes chapter two,  
  
  
  
  
  
In front of them stood four fairies, two males and two females. They were not those tiny ones you read about in fairy tales. They were the same size of wizards.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and greeted his guests. He then introduced them to the students.  
  
  
  
"I would like you all to greet them. They are:  
  
Victoria", a tall female fairy took a step forwards. She had shining blue, shoulder-length hair and yellow eyes. She was very pretty. She had uncommon robs which shone on a different way when it was moved. It was blue, to match her hair.  
  
  
  
"Leo", He took a step forwards. He had deep blue eyes that could make the ocean jealous. He had golden hair not long, nor short, between his chin and his shoulders.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bianca", she had violet, waist long hair and green eyes, her robs were, like Victoria, strange.  
  
  
  
"Jake". He had silver eyes and red hair.  
  
  
  
All of them sat on chairs on either sides of Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
They started talking with him while everyone in the hall, including the teachers were gazing at them. They didn't look very old, 17 at most.  
  
  
  
"Wow, they are all so... beautiful.... So gorgeous....." Lily said.  
  
"Yes, they really are....."  
  
  
  
"They are prettier than veelas." Peter said. It was true.  
  
  
  
"I heard they were kind of related to veelas." Remus informed them.  
  
  
  
After having diner they all went to their rooms. Everyone fell asleep immediately, dreaming about these strange creatures.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, at breakfast the timetables were given out.  
  
  
  
"No! We have double charms, and double potions with the Slytherins today!" James moaned.  
  
  
  
"Oh, come on, charms is not that bad. I think it is rather enjoyable. But as regards to potions, I totally agree with you." Lily said.  
  
  
  
"It is easy to say that when charms is your best subject." Remus said.  
  
"We better hurry, or we'll be late for our first class." Sirius said. And, grabbing a toast he hurried off, with his friends following him.  
  
  
  
The day past uneventfully, with the fairies being present to many different classes in every year. They seemed to be taking notes on the students' behaviours, so, unfortunately for the marauders, no prank could be pulled.  
  
  
  
However, after a week of this, everyone had got accustomed to the fairies being all around the school and the famous Marauders were, once again, able to live up to their names.  
  
  
  
Their pranks amused greatly the fairies. They weren't use to this type of things and they could do with some good laughs. Because the fairies seemed to have taken a liking to this group, and most of the teachers were afraid of these magical creatures, the Marauders were many times left unpunished.  
  
  
  
But the fairies never, ever spoke to wizards or witches, except Dumbledore. They laughed at the pranks done by the marauders and sometimes, rarely, Bianca ventured to exchange a smile with them, but other than that, no word was said.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a very rainy Saturday afternoon.  
  
Everyone in the common room was bored. Remus was playing chess with James and Sirius and Peter were playing Exploding Snap. Lily was sitting by the window, looking at the rain. She was thinking about Steve when a great idea popped into her head.  
  
  
  
She went over to where Sirius and Peter were playing.  
  
  
  
"Guys, I have an idea." The boys followed her to where Remus and James were playing chess.  
  
  
  
She repeated the same thing to them. However they didn't seem to hear her. She said it again, raising her voice. Nope, they were too concentrated to listen to her. She waved a hand through their eyes, nothing happened. Her famous redheaded temper started rising.  
  
  
  
"Listen to me!" she shouted. Still, there was no reaction. She was annoyed. She grabbed the chessboard and threw it across the room. This made Remus and James come back to reality.  
  
  
  
"Please follow me." She said calmly, as if nothing had happened. Remus was about to complain and he was opening his mouth when Sirius nudged him. "Don't even think of doing it or you'll be a dead man."  
  
So they left the common room, following Lily. She was about to open the oak doors when James stopped her.  
  
  
  
"You aren't planning to go outside, are you?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" she said.  
  
  
  
" Because it is raining like hell outside" Peter said, afraid.  
  
  
  
"And you think that is going to stop me? Are you afraid of the rain?" she asked incredulously.  
  
  
  
"Of course not." James said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, what are you waiting for?" she opened the oak doors and went outside. She walked as if it were a normal day. The others came trailing behind. The wind was blowing so hard it was as if it were trying to push them onto the ground.  
  
  
  
Lily went to Hagrid's cabin and knocked on the door.  
  
  
  
"Come in" Hagrid said.  
  
  
  
Lily entered the cabin leading the group. " Hi Hagrid, how have you been? It has been a long time since we last came to visit you, we know, and we are sorry." (a/n: I can't do Hagrid's accent, so you will have to imagine it.)  
  
  
  
"Its ok. I just wished you came more often."  
  
  
  
"We will try." James said.  
  
  
  
"Oh, ok, so, what brings you here?" Hagrid said.  
  
"Can't we just come to visit you?" Lily said innocently.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, right, now tell me." Hagrid said, not believing her.  
  
  
  
"You know us too well for your own good. Well, the truth is that we were too bored and I remembered when you told me that you could always lend us some of the hippogriff you have?" Lily said.  
  
So, this was why she made the boys come here...  
  
"I was caught in the moment, they are too dangerous for you." Hagrid said.  
  
  
  
"We are not afraid". Sirius said.  
  
  
  
Hagrid hesitated.  
  
"Please? Please? Please? Please? Please?" the marauders chorused.  
  
"Oh, alright, but promise you will take car of them?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Ten minutes later the Marauders were in front of the Hippogriffs. They were only two.  
  
The Marauders bowed one by one to the Hippogriffs, they bowed back to all of them except to Peter (Die, Die!), so he had to stay behind. Sirius and Remus climbed to one and James and Lily to another one.  
  
They flew here and there, around the castle and the quidditch pitch, over the forbidden forest, up and down and to the sides.  
  
Sirius, who was the one in front of the animal, was a good rider, but he was nothing compared to Lily.  
  
She had always got along excellent with most of the animals. It was something that came natural to her. Sometimes she even thought she heard them speaking to her and thought she was crazy. How could she understand animals? But, talking or not, she did. She treated them like friends and they liked it.  
  
"Want to race?" Sirius shouted to Lily.  
  
"What? No, don't even think of it....no way..... don't!" James said. He was not used to being around animals, well except maybe Sirius, and he didn't like the movements the wings made, it made him want to puke.  
  
"Oh, is little Jamsie phoo afraid of a harmless race?" Lily said teasingly.  
  
"Of course not I....... I.... I thought that the hippograffs could be a little tired." James said thinking fast.  
  
"Lets see, how about going above the castle pass the lake and the finishing line were the forest starts?" Sirius said ignoring James.  
  
"You are on, Black." Lily said.  
  
"Ready....."  
  
"Steady...."  
  
"GO!" Lily and Sirius chorused.  
  
They both rode at full speed, but Lily was easily leading. She got to the finishing line and raised her hands in triumph. James looked like he was going to puck any minute. Sirius arrived moments later.  
  
"You are an extremely good rider" Remus told Lily.  
  
"Not really, but thanks." Lily answered.  
  
Then, they saw something that sent shivers up and down their spine.  
  
"Oh. My. God." Peter said. He was on the floor but very near them.  
  
They stood there, frozen, not able to move because of fear.  
  
What stood before them was an enormous black Dragon with yellow eyes. It was spitting flames through its nostrils.  
  
"We are going to die". Sirius said.  
  
"Of course we are not going to die. We are not going to be killed by a nice dragon" Lily said. She just liked all the animals.  
  
"I wish you were right but if that dragon has come out of the forest is because it's hungry, and can you guess who will be their supper? I will give you a hint: WE!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So?? Tell me, tell me, TELL ME!! Did u like it?  
  
Ok, so now my thanks:  
  
First of all, thanks to axania chic for being my beta! Thank you!  
  
Heavan's lil Princess: you were my first reviewer! Thank u!!!! And thanks for the compliment! (  
  
Faith: thank u!  
  
Sasina: I wasn't sure of making Lily like that, but I HAD to, I am glad you liked it!  
  
Sri: well, It's kind of both, you'll see later on.  
  
Pickle Princess: definitely, you have became another of my faithful reviewers! I hope u review this one! I didn't knew they were called firework eyes, the only thing I know is that its strange and scary cause my eyes are usually brown but sometimes they suddenly get dark green, it scares me and my friends! Thanks again for reviewing ( !  
  
Sakura: u are not completely wrong, thanks!  
  
Stef: I am glad u liked it! Well, I think your question was answered on this chapter, wasn't it? Thanks! 


	3. Dragon!!

Unknown Bonds  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: sorry for posting chapter two twice! I didn't realised, but oh well, we all make mistakes, don't we? Hehe ( Also, sorry for posting this a bit late. School has started again and I have had hundreds of tests and exams since then, I know I must have lost many of my reviewers, so sorry!!!  
  
Disclaimer: as usual, everything you recognise is Rowling's. Plot is mine.  
  
End of the Previous chapter:  
  
They stood there, frozen, not able to move because of fear.  
  
What stood before them was an enormous black Dragon with yellow eyes. It was spitting flames through its nostrils.  
  
"We are going to die". Sirius said.  
  
"Of course we are not going to die. We are not going to be killed by a nice dragon" Lily said. She just liked all the animals.  
  
  
  
"I wish you were right but if that dragon has come out of the forest is because it's hungry, and can you guess who will be their supper? I will give you a hint: WE!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Now the long awaited laughs chapter three!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Siri, you can't really mean that. Look at him, look at those sad, yellow eyes." Lily said.  
  
"ARE YOU INSANE?! Sad eyes? I say, run for your lives!" Sirius said.  
  
Sirius jumped from his hippogriff and started running while the dragon followed him, breathing flames that were barely touching him.  
  
  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"Sirius, calm down, NOW!" Lily shouted.  
  
  
  
But he was too scared to stop. He would obviously die if he continued running, the dragon was easily catching up with him.  
  
  
  
Why is he so stubborn? Lily thought. Now she had to take things into her own hands.  
  
  
  
"James....." Lily said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hold on!"  
  
Lily made her hippogriff turn in the direction of the dragon, the half bird was so fast it caught up with the dragon in only seconds.  
  
"James, do you think you'll be able to ride on your own?" Lily asked him.  
  
"Er....... Yes? Yes." He said.  
  
Lily stood up on the hippo's back and in one swift moment, she jumped on top of the black animal.  
  
  
  
The dragon stopped abruptly, only inches away from Sirius. Lily carefully whispered in its ears, trying to calm it down. She raised a hand and stroke its head, the dragon closed its eyes showing pleasure.  
  
  
  
The boys were left open mouthed.  
  
  
  
"Good boy, good boy" Lily told him lovingly.  
  
  
  
She cimbed off its back and looked intently into its eyes. For a second, her eyes changed from brown to deep, pure green. No one saw this except the dragon.  
  
  
  
Lily could have sworn the dragon smiled at her. It sat in its back legs, and he was eye level with Lily.  
  
  
  
The boys came running and stopped behind Lily.  
  
  
  
"Unbelievable..." Remus murmured.  
  
  
  
"So, tell us, why were you all alone here?" Lily said, like if she was talking to a normal person, waiting for an answer.  
  
  
  
Amazingly, they saw golden tears fall from those yellow eyes.  
  
  
  
"Are you lost?" Lily said with her sweet voice.  
  
  
  
The Dragon nodded its head. This was too much for the boys, at least it was too much for Peter who fainted. A real dragon was nearly talking to them! But Lily didn't seem too amused about it.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, I know a man who will probably help you find your way home, just follow us, please." Lily continued.  
  
  
  
The dragon got up.  
  
  
  
"Guys, get the hippogriffs and follow me" She ordered.  
  
They put Peter on top of the hippogriff.  
  
And like this they arrived at Hagrid's hut.  
  
"What the hell-" Hagrid started.  
  
You must imagine what a strange scene it was, a black gigantic dragon, the most known prankers at school and one on top of the hippogriff.  
  
"Hagrid he needs your help, do you know were this type of dragons are form?" Lily asked.  
  
Hagrid looked at the black animal that was three times his size.  
  
  
  
"Um.... Let me think..... Ah yes, this type is from Sweden. How did it got here?" He answered.  
  
"We don't know, but could you try to take him back home, is there a remotely way of doing this?" Lily asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes, yes of course. Just leave it to me, he'll be back home in no time."  
  
  
  
"Well, thank you very much!" Lily said.  
  
  
  
She turned around and faced the dragon.  
  
  
  
"Do you hear that? So, don't worry, this man will take care of you,..." Lily told the dragon looking at him.  
  
  
  
Apolo a voice spoke in her mind.  
  
Strange.  
  
"Apolo." She finished.  
  
  
  
Everyone looked at her strangely.  
  
"What?"  
  
They shrugged.  
  
Then the Marauders went back thinking no one had seen them, but they were wrong... Bianca stood behind some bushes, not believing her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They were in charms lessons. Flitwick was teaching them a new spell.  
  
  
  
"Now, all you have to do is swish and flick and say: Wingardium Leviosa." (a/n: I KNOW they should have learnt that spell long ago, but hey, this is my fic.)  
  
  
  
Everyone tried the spell but couldn't get it done. Everyone but Lily. She was spacing out, her mind was god knows were and she had this distant gaze.  
  
The tiny Professor called her attention and asked her to perform the spell. She did it lazily and, not realising it she aimed at the wrong direction.  
  
  
  
So, when everyone looked at her feather it didn't move; instead they saw their Professor levitate about ten meters in the air.  
  
  
  
He was so shocked he didn't do the counter spell. When Lily realised where her Professor was she gave a gently swish with her wand and brought him gently back to the floor.  
  
  
  
"Never in my whole life....." He said still shocked. The students were like this also and they weren't the only ones because, like most of the times, a fairy was with them. Leo's blue eyes grew wider.  
  
"Oh my god...." he murmured.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The rest of the week passed uneventful. Well, except maybe the time when the Marauders decided to pull a prank on Malfoy and Snape. They made a spell that glued their hands together and every time they spoke they would say: "aren't we a nice couple?"  
  
Quite funny for most of the student except for the Slytherins who were outraged. They swore to get them back for it.  
  
But, the question was: could they really fool the renown pranksters?  
  
The Slytherins had put their heads together to think and came to a conclusion. It was obvious that they had a weak spot and most probably that spot was Lily. They knew they couldn't beat a Marauder guy, but maybe they could beat Lily.  
  
Why hadn't they seen this before? If they couldn't hurt the boys directly, they could hurt them by hurting Lily. They knew that it was impossible to harm her in a kind of romantic way because the Marauders were too overprotecting. So, could they do it in a kind of duel? Yes! And they knew exactly how to.  
  
Malfoy, though young, was extremely good at duelling due to many summers training with dark wizards. He was perfect for the job.  
  
"We'll do it tomorrow....."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok. Finally finished this chapter. So, how was it? Like it? Any ideas?  
  
A rose by any other name: well, here is more of my story, what do u think of it? And thanks for offering to beta my story, just let me know when you are at your new house, thanks!  
  
Pickle Princess: thanks for the compliment!!!!  
  
Baybee: sorry hon.  
  
Bee: Glad you like my story!!!!!!!!  
  
NOW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. the duel

Unknown Bonds  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: as usual, everything you recognise is Rowling's. Plot is mine.  
  
End of Previous chapter:  
  
The Slitherins had put their heads together to think and came to a conclusion. It was obvious that they had a weak spot and most probably that spot was Lily. They knew they couldn't beat a Marauder guy, but maybe they could beat Lily.  
  
Why hadn't they seen this before? If they couldn't hurt the boys directly, they could hurt them by hurting Lily. They knew that it was impossible to harm her in a kind of romantic way because the Marauders were too overprotecting. So, could they do it in a kind of duel? Yes! And they knew exactly how to.  
  
Malfoy, though young, was extremely good at duelling due to many summers training with dark wizards. He was perfect for the job.  
  
"We'll do it tomorrow....."  
  
  
  
It was a sunny Sunday. The Marauders were lazing out near the lake.  
  
"So you really think that it will work?" Remus was asking his friends, referring to a prank they were planning to do on Peeves.  
  
"THINK? I'm SURE it will work, how couldn't it?" Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah, what could go wrong?" James said.  
  
"But how are we going to frighten him? Not that he doesn't deserves it." Peter said.  
  
"Well, that's easy, we make him think we are the bloody baron." Lily explained.  
  
"But how-"  
  
"uh oh, look who is coming" Remus interrupted Peter.  
  
"Not again, looks like the Slytherins want more pranks" Sirius said, getting up. The others followed suit.  
  
The Slytherins walked directly to them.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" James asked fed up with the Slytherins following them all morning. In fact, they had tried to catch Lily alone, but she seemed glued to the guys. So the had decided that it didn't matter if the guys were there, they already had a plan.  
  
"Nothing to do with you Potter." Snape replied.  
  
"We just came to tell this little mudblood not to fool with us. She could get hurt, very hurt." Malfoy said smirking.  
  
"Go to the point, will you" Lily said, not caring what this boy had to tell her. By now she was also a bit fed up with them following them all over school.  
  
"Too thick to understand? It's a warning, to stay out of our way. We don't like to get dirty by smelling the same air you smell." Some Slytherin boy said.  
  
Lily laughed out loud. " Oh, a warning of course. Where will I hide? Oh I am sooo afraid." She said mockingly. "Tell you what guys, whenever you decide to talk coherent then call me, ok?" she said turning around.  
  
She was the only one of the Marauders who could keep cool around the Slytherins. The rest were already clenching their fists.  
  
"I heard that her parents are so stupid that they couldn't get a single decent job and that is how they ended up working on an old, stinky farm." Snape said.  
  
Lily turned around to face them, eyes blazing.  
  
"Oh and I read some of the letters her pathetic excuse of a brother sends her : "Oh this is so hard, I miss you so much!"." A guy said.  
  
That was the last straw.  
  
  
  
"OK. WHAT do you want? HUH? Come on, tell me." Lily said.  
  
  
  
The rest of the Marauders just stared at her, they had never seen Lily this angry. She was never bothered by the Slyhterins, and never paid them attention when they provoked her.  
  
But this was about Steve, her soft spot.  
  
"Don't ever talk about my family like that again or I'll.....I'll" Lily said.  
  
"Uh looks like little Red is threatening us. Or you'll WHAT? Huh?" Lucius asked smirking.  
  
"I'll....." She started thinking.  
  
"Just what I thought. What could you do to us anyway?" Snape said.  
  
"We'll beat the hell out of you." James said annoyed.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you Potter. What? Don't tell me this mudblood is completely hopeless, soo defenceless. So, can't stand for yourself?" Snape said venenoumsly.  
  
"Now wait a minute. I can absolutely defend myself, without their help" Lily said gesturing towards the Marauders. They had hurt her pride.  
  
"Prove it".  
  
"How" she asked them.  
  
"umm.... let me think..... you say you can defend yourself? How about a duel, just you against me, no seconds." Lucius said.  
  
"I am so not going to chicken out if that is what you expected." Lily said.  
  
"Ready?" Malfoy said, taking out his wand.  
  
"Ready." Lily answered, also taking out her wand.  
  
They faced each other. The Marauders stood there in shock, planning to kill Lucius if he hurted Lily.  
  
Lucius made a spell but Lily dodged it easily.  
  
"Rictusempra!" Lily cried. A jet of silver with golden sparkles hit Lucius in the stomach and he doubled up, wheezing.  
  
Malfoy got up and tried the disarming spell and Lily but missed her.  
  
Lily sent him the spell of the jelly legs.  
  
Malfoy was furious.  
  
He tried to stun Lily. She jumped out of the way just in time, the jet missing her face b millimetres.  
  
Lily was having too much fun to stop. She sent a tickling spell in his direction. He started laughing so hard he couldn't even breathe. Lily realised this and said lazily: "Finite Incantatem."  
  
He stopped laughing abruptly. He got up glaring at her. His plan wasn't working, he had to do something drastic.  
  
But before he could think of anything, Lily strucked again. This time it was the dancing spell. Malfoy started dancing ballet. He went red with anger. The Marauders were rolling in laughter, and he was being embarrassed in front of his fellow Slytherins.  
  
He had had enough. He knew how to get his revenge, he had been trained for 3 years by non other than Voldemort himself.  
  
"Cruccio!." He shouted, pointing his wand at her.  
  
Everyone, even the Slytherins stood there in shock. No one had ever performed an unforgivable curse inside Hogwarts, let alone a student.  
  
Everything went in slow motion for Lily.  
  
The pure red jet went directly towards her. It was getting nearer and nearer.  
  
Lily held up a hand and, when the jet was about to hit her, she cried: "Stop!".  
  
Amazingly, it did. It stood there frizzed.  
  
Lily was so angry at Malfoy that she forgot to be amused.  
  
"That was a very dirty trick, Malfoy." She said, her voice full of hatred.  
  
He was gawking at her, not even his master could do that, at least, not that he knew.  
  
"I'll give you up to three." Lily continued.  
  
"One" Malfoy was still stuck in his place.....  
  
"Two" Lily said, swishing her finger and making the light turn around, pointing at Lucius.  
  
He realised what she was going to do and turned around and run for his life.  
  
"what are you waiting for?" Lily asked the remaining Slytherins, they instantly followed Lucius.  
  
Lily waved her hand and the light disappeared.  
  
"WOW!"  
  
"COOL!"  
  
"AWESOME!"  
  
Lily smiled at her friends.  
  
"Come one, let's get back to the castle". Lily said, ignoring the strange looks and questions her friends gave her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at an unknown place inside Hogwarts......  
  
"You were right." Victoria told Bianca and Leo, Jake was starring at the glass ball, not able to believe they had finally found her.  
  
"How will we tell her." Bianca's inquisitive eyes showed she was the most caring of the group.  
  
"In the right time, the right moment. Remember, not a word about this must come out of this room, not even to the people in Kilistainn." Leo remembered them.  
  
Bianca sighted relieved, they had finally, after looking so much for her, they had definitely found her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tell me ppl, did u like it? Review, please I'm begging you Review! Ok? Please? Thanks  
  
Bye  
  
As de Corazones 


	5. A rainy day

Unknown Bonds  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: as usual, everything you recognise is Rowling's. Plot is mine.  
  
A/N: wow! How many reviews! Thank you people! Well, this chapter may seem a little pointless in the beginning but its extremely important and you'll find why. Sorry I've put very little about Peter here, but I don't like him. Well, enjoy!!  
  
End of Previous chapter:  
  
Meanwhile, at an unknown place inside Hogwarts......  
  
"You were right." Victoria told Bianca and Leo, Jake was starring at the glass ball, not able to believe they had finally found her.  
  
"How will we tell her." Bianca's inquisitive eyes showed she was the most caring of the group.  
  
"In the right time, the right moment. Remember, not a word about this must come out of this room, not even to the people in Kilistainn." Leo remembered them.  
  
Bianca sighted relieved, they had finally, after looking so much for her, they had definitely found her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
  
  
"Lily, Lily, Lily!!!!!" someone shouted. "Wake up!!"  
  
"Too early, mum. Lemme sleep s'more" she said sleepily.  
  
"LILY!!!!!!!!" James shouted. The Marauders were in the girls' room, trying to wake her up.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!" She shouted, finally waking up. She was only a morning person when she was in her farm, but here, at Hogwarts, she was definitely not one.  
  
The other girls in her room were giggling. They would all love to be wakened up by the cutest guys in school, but not Lily. She didn't care who woke her up, she just wanted to sleep some more. This was typical for a fourteen-year-old.  
  
She turned around so she wouldn't face the boys and she pulled her pillow over her head.  
  
"Fine. Have it your way." Sirius said, his eyes twinkling mischievously.  
  
Lily groaned. She knew they were up to no good.  
  
The boys took out their wands and levitated her bed into the air, about ten feet from the ground. They all wore identical grins.  
  
"Hey, sleeping beauty, want to come to bid the black dragon good bye? Or do you need a kiss from prince charming?" Remus said.  
  
"You know, I've always thought that this opportunity would never come. As the cutest boy here, I declare myself 'prince charming'. Wait, I'll wake you up in no time." James said jokingly.  
  
They had done it. Lily immediately woke up, not wanting to be kissed by any of them. She jumped out of bed and started walking to the bathroom. But there was a tiny problem....  
  
She didn't know that her bed was up in the air. So, after walking a little, she realised she was not stepping on anything hard, she looked down...  
  
"Whoops!" she said as she started falling, just like in the cartoons. Luckily for her, she landed on James.  
  
"Knew you would fall for me, but never expected you would fall on me." James said, looking at her. He had caught her in his arms.  
  
"Well, I have many secrets." She said smiling flirtausly at him, playing along. James felt something like butterflies in his stomach when he saw her smiling. But he dismissed this feeling, thinking it must have been because he was hungry.  
  
His grin widen suddenly. She was so light he could easily lift her.  
  
"Sirius, think fast" James said. He tossed Lily into Sirius and he caught her easily.  
  
"Hey, how come you are so light?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Put. Me. Down." She said, annoyed.  
  
"Oy, Remmy!" Sirius called, he tossed Lily into Remus' arms and he caught her in mid-air.  
  
The girls in the room sighted, they would love to be in Lily's shoes.  
  
James went running down the stairs and into the common room.  
  
"Here Remus!" He said, waiving his hands.  
  
Remus understood. He went out of the girls' room and stop in the stairs, the higher place. He threw Lily, who was shouting at them. James caught her from downstairs, but he fell back and onto the coach.  
  
Sirius, Remus and Peter came downstairs and when they saw what happened they started laughing. James joined in and soon Lily joined in too. They were all rolling on the floor with laughter. Some first years in the room were freaking out and some prefects were trying to convince them that not all Gryffindors were like that.  
  
After some minutes they decided to go down to breakfast.  
  
"Now tell me, why did you wake me up so early?" Lily said good-natured. She was right, it was 9 o'clock in the morning and it was Saturday.  
  
"We told you. The dragon is going home and we thought you would like to say good bye" James said, taking a toast.  
  
"Oh, yes, I definitely want to. When is he going?" Lily asked.  
  
"In about fifteen minutes, hurry up!" Peter said.  
  
They took off to Hagrid's cottage. There they said good bye to Apolo, the black dragon.  
  
It was a rainy day, to match Lily's mood. She was sad, maybe because she missed Steve, or because since she had met Apollo she had gone to visit him every day and now he was leaving.  
  
Some people came and tied Apollo by the neck with a rope, so that he wouldn't get lost. As the people took of, Apollo spread his wings causing a little breeze. It ruffled Lily's brown hair. It started raining heavily so they decided to go back to the castle.  
  
They went up to the common room. Sirius and Peter started playing magical chess and Remus and James were planning another of their famous pranks. Lily was staring at the fire, taking in its warmth. She was still feeling blue but didn't know why. Maybe because it was raining. She was still staring at the dancing flames when she got up and started walking to the door.  
  
" Hey Lil, were are you going?" James asked, looking up from the papers he was working on.  
  
"Yeah, what's up?" Sirius said looking concerned. Lily looked a little pale.  
  
"It's nothing, I'm just feeling a little depressed, I don't know why. I'll go for a walk. I'm fine, really." She said looking at their worried faces.  
  
"You're sure? Want us to go with you?" James asked worriedly.  
  
"No, thanks, I'm fine." She said smiling gratefully. She had the best friends she could ask for.  
  
She disappeared out of the room and started walking around the castle. Down the halls, up in the towers, going to nowhere. She just needed to cool off. It was cold, she rubbed her hands together for warmth. The sky outside was still grey.  
  
She found herself going towards the library. There was no one there, not even the librarian.  
  
She turned around a corner. Someone taped her shoulder. She turned and found herself facing a pair of deep green eyes. She immediately recognised her, it was Bianca, the fairy. She had never been this close to any of them, let alone touched by one.  
  
Her brown eyes shone questioningly.  
  
"We have been waiting for you, Lily." Bianca said smiling.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lily asked. They had never spoken to any wizard except Dumbledore.  
  
"Follow me please, and you'll see what I'm talking about."  
  
Bianca turned, her violet hair swishing behind her. She started walking to a far end of the library, were most of the old books were kept. Nobody went there, ever, because the books were too old and in different languages they couldn't understand.  
  
The fairy took out a book and muttered some words in a very different language. Lily looked curiously.  
  
Some books simply melted, leaving a hole for them to pass. Bianca was about to go inside, when she suddenly turned around sharply to face Lily.  
  
"Lily, before you follow me in there, there is something I must know." She said.  
  
"Yes?" Lily asked respectfully.  
  
"I know that the people you live with are not your real family. Have you ever wondered were you came from?" Bianca asked carefully.  
  
"How did you kne- oh, never mind. Well, to tell you the truth, yes, I have asked myself who I am and where I came from thousands of times. I would give anything to know who my real parents are and if they are still alive." Lily said.  
  
"I'll take you word for that. Well, are you willing to give up many things, to face the worst kind of evil, to take huge responsibilities, to work hard to improve yourself, instead of knowing who you really are?" Bianca asked he.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ohhhh Cliffy!!! Lol (  
  
Now the best part:  
  
Moi: no Lily isn't Bianca and Jake's daughter. The fairies are barely older than her.  
  
Zia: Thank you!  
  
Madam Potter: you think this is a good story? Thank you!  
  
Fawkes89: don't die! Please! Lol.  
  
Trouble Maker: need... more.... REVIEWS! (  
  
Lucre: yeah, sure you will. Thanks.  
  
Axania chic: you are my salvation! My very own beta! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!  
  
Majesty: well, you have to understand that English isn't my mother languge.  
  
Shadow Lily: wow! You really, really, really liked my story? Well thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
LilyPotter: yep, Lily's hair is brown in the beginning. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Jesusfreak777777: well, I kind of answered to your question in this chapter, didn't I?  
  
Clavel: otra flor? Nice nickname!  
  
A Rose By Any Other Name: ah, one of my all time faithful reviewer. Thanks!  
  
Lisa: thanks!  
  
  
  
Now, all you people reading this, REVIEW!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!! It makes things a lot faster!! I get inspired and I just write more!!!!!!!!!!!! Could we make it up to 35 please???? Come on, its not that much!!!! It will only take some seconds to tell me what you really think about my story. (  
  
Bye  
  
As de Corazones 


	6. Revelation

Unknown Bonds  
  
  
  
A/N: SORRY!SORRY!!SORRY!!!!! I know it's been ages since I last updated, but I really had my reasons. I had all of my final exams, school system here is different. And well, a lot of other stuff going on in my life. Now I'm on holidays so, if you want me to continue writing, just review!!! Please???  
  
Disclaimer: as usual, everything you recognise is Rowling's. Plot is mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of previous chapter:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The fairy took out a book and muttered some words in a very different language. Lily looked curiously.  
  
Some books simply melted, leaving a hole for them to pass. Bianca was about to go inside, when she suddenly turned around sharply to face Lily.  
  
"Lily, before you follow me in there, there is something I must know." She said.  
  
"Yes?" Lily asked respectfully.  
  
"I know that the people you live with are not your real family. Have you ever wondered were you came from?" Bianca asked carefully.  
  
  
  
"How did you kne- oh, never mind. Well, to tell you the truth, yes, I have asked myself who I am and where I came from thousands of times. I would give anything to know who my real parents are and if they are still alive." Lily said.  
  
  
  
"I'll take you word for that. Well, are you willing to give up many things, to face the worst kind of evil, to take huge responsibilities, to work hard to improve yourself, instead of knowing who you really are?" Bianca asked he.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"err....... You sure you got the right girl?" Lily asked her, totally confused.  
  
Bianca softened her stern look and laughed.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. So, what do you say?" Bianca inquired expectantly.  
  
"Um... Yes.... I guess so..." Lily answered, still clueless.  
  
"You have to be truly convinced, and right now you don't seem too convinced."  
  
"Alright. Yes, YES, I am willing to give anything to know who I really am." Lily said, asking herself what she was getting into.  
  
  
  
Bianca stepped inside the hole and motioned for her to follow. Lily did so. The minute she went through it, the hole closed magically.  
  
She allowed herself to look around the place. It wasn't dark, as she had expected. A long, really long, corridor stood before her. Instead of torches there were those tiny fairies which they had on Christmas illuminating the whole wide thing. The instant they saw her they chorused: "Welcome back!" and then bowed to her.  
  
  
  
Now, this is seriously freaking me out she thought.  
  
Bianca waved at them at started walking down the corridor with the red long carpet that stretched with it, and Lily at her side still confused. It had many twist and turns and doors. It was all so big, Lily was amazed that no one at Hogwarts knew of this place.  
  
  
  
They finally stopped at the very end of the corridor. Bianca opened yet another door, a strange one which looked as if it were made of fire but didn't burn. Lily looked inside.  
  
  
  
It was truly amazing. She stood at the feet of an extremely big and elegant staircase that divided into two at the top. A huge window in front of it gave them a full view of the lake and its surroundings. It was magiked so that no one could see it from the outside.  
  
  
  
"Spectacular, huh?" Bianca asked smiling seeing Lily gape at the whole thing.  
  
"Yes. Its just like a dream, please don't let me wake up!" Lily answered.  
  
  
  
"You should get accustomed to it, this place is awesome, but not better than home." Came Victoria's answer. Here shining blue shoulder length hair swished behind her and her yellow eyes were sparkling merrily, amused by this simple girl.  
  
  
  
This girl had been the reason they had broken many rules and came back, to the wizard world, the one that had rejected her ancestors by treating them like servants. But their trouble was worth it. They needed her, desperately.  
  
  
  
" Hi" Lily said shyly. This fairy had an aura of authority surrounding her, she didn't seemed the type who joked often. Her features showed that she had been through a lot of pressure and worries normal people her age couldn't even imagine. But then again, she wasn't normal, not even among those of her own kind, the fairies.  
  
  
  
"Hi, I'm Victoria." She said, holding out her hand and shaking Lily's.  
  
"Um... sorry, but why should I get accustomed to this?" Lily asked.  
  
  
  
"Because the place were you are from makes this world and everything in it look like rubbish. Lily, we've been watching you closely. We saw everything about you and the dragon, you levitating your charms professor in an innocent first attempt to make that spell, we saw you walking in the air when your friends played that trick on you, making your bed float." Bianca started.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean by where I really am from? And why have you been observing me?" Lily asked, trying to remember if she had done something embarrassing during the last few days.  
  
  
  
"Lily, do you have the slightest idea why Apollo, the black dragon, could speak to you, and only you? Dragons don't speak to humans, they barely understand themselves, let alone a Majestic Dragon." Victoria explained.  
  
  
  
"Majestic dragon?" Lily asked clueless.  
  
"Oh, don't the people here teach you any important things? I guess not. Well, Majestic dragons are the Guardians of Nature. They don't even talk to other dragons because most creatures are afraid of them, they are extremely powerful and very rear." Victoria explained. "why do you think you could talk to him?" she continued.  
  
  
  
"Well, I've always liked animals and nature, everything is combined in such a perfect harmony.... I've been with animals since I can remember, so I didn't think that talking to a dragon was such a rare thing". Lily answered.  
  
  
  
"Its not rare to be able to speak to normal dragons in our world, but Majestic Dragons are a different case. The only known fairies who can speak to Majestics are Leo, Jake, Victoria and myself." Bianca said.  
  
  
  
"Um... I'm sorry?" Lily said, not sure of what she was supposed to say.  
  
  
  
Bianca and Victoria laughed. "You shouldn't be. It's a gift, you must use it." Victoria said. "You'll discover many more. You should have had them since you were born". She continues sadly.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry but... why do you know so much about me? Why are you talking to me? I thought that your kind didn't talk to normal wizards and witches!" Lily said, unable to control her curiosity any longer.  
  
  
  
"That's where we were trying to get. The thing is, you aren't a normal witch. Your one of us." Bianca stopped to see her reaction.  
  
  
  
Lily looked as if her heart had stop beating. Then she seemed to realise something and laughed.  
  
  
  
"Right. Now tell me the truth." Lily said.  
  
  
  
"But that is the truth." Jake's voice came from a corner.  
  
Lily turned to see him. His silver eyes were sparkling merrily and his red hair reached his shoulders. He smiled at her and took her right hand and kissed it in an old-fashion way.  
  
  
  
"I'm Jake. Please to finally meet you."  
  
  
  
Leo came from behind him and kissed her hand in the same way, introducing himself in the same respectful manner.  
  
  
  
"Yes, nice to meet you too. But could you please tell me what am I doing here?" Lily asked them, now thinking all this was just a very strange dream.  
  
  
  
"We told you already, you are one of us." Bianca said.  
  
  
  
"Prove it" Lily answered annoyed, thinking they were having fun with her.  
  
  
  
"Allow me." Leo said. His blue eyes were looking at her expectantly.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Leo stepped closer to her. He took her hands in his. In an odd language Lily couldn't understand he started :  
  
The time has come, Its now, sweet child, For you to become, What once you were, What you are deep inside. It has been a long time And now a make-up must be done. Where a seed relies, A full bloomed tree will grow Where A human stands, A gifted one will rise, For thou has been missed, So its time to go back. There is more to the universe than what we see, Magic and love are possessed by thy. There is more to this girl than what we perceive, Show us what we ought to see. A thick barrier is between us, A huge rock blocks our path, So gods above please help us And free this soul attached.  
  
Open your eyes, child.  
  
  
  
Lily started floating a couple of feet above the ground. A mysterious wind ruffled her long hair and slowly it started turning a deep shade of red. Almost blood red. Her eyes, unfocused turned an emerald green. An intense green which could only be described as not from this world. Not earthly.  
  
  
  
Then she fainted. Leo picked her up and carried her to one of the main rooms. The others followed him and stayed around the bed where Lily was placed.  
  
"Finally." Jake said, voicing what they all were thinking.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, liked it? I hope so, I don't know why but this chapter was difficult to write. Please, don't forget to review!  
  
Now for the reviews........  
  
ChikenoftheDarkMoon: thanks! (  
  
FirE-aNgEl: Thanks! Sorry for the delay....  
  
Angel of Doom: wow! Thanks! Not many people have read both of my stories, it really means a lot to me since I know that at least, apart from all my mistakes, someone likes both of my plots! Thanks! (  
  
Nekohebi: sorry for the delay...  
  
Fireangel: Sorry, sorry, sorry! I'll try to update next chapter as soon as possible! 


End file.
